The Thoughts and Writings of Haruno Sakura
by Keagan of Rohan
Summary: Man, what I would give to be a kid again. No complications, no drama, and none of this real world crap. drabbles/oneshots.
1. Sakura's Color

**Hi all. I made some changes. Hopefully it's better than the original. I'm a little afraid that it might be a bit choppy, but I'll let you be the judge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura's favorite color was grey. No doubt one would be surprised by this. After all, she was very colorful, what with her bubblegum pink hair, jade green eyes, and not to mention all the red she wore. But, nevertheless, the neutral, never changing shade was her favorite. Grey was under-appreciated. Few pay much attention to it, often going from white to black. In poetry, it is often used to symbolize melancholy and loneliness. But Sakura felt the color was a little like an old friend. Grey went well with any color. It did not have an opposite.

Kind of like… Naruto, she thought.

Yes. Naruto was like the color grey. He could befriend just about anyone. He could change someone in a matter of days.

He changed Gaara.

When no one else could get close to him. When no one _would_ get close to him. When his own siblings thought he was the spawn of the devil. She wasn't sure what spurred the change, Naruto's determination, his passion, or his bravery that could just as well be borderline stupidity. In any case, look at Gaara now! He led the very people that had feared him.

He befriended Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored everyone's admiration. He dismissed Sakura and Ino as simpering fangirls. He was silent. He was there, but really gone. No one could reach out and touch him. But even Sasuke had said Naruto was his best friend. Sasuke was cold, and would always be cold, but maybe Naruto defrosted him. Melted just a little, warmed for a minute.

The villagers had hated Naruto. They treated him like something vile that had just died. It had taken feats of near impossibility to win their respect. He really was something exceptional. She just wished they all had seen it sooner.

Even she, Sakura, had doubted and resented him. It had taken so long for her to accept him. She made him prove himself to her. But she wouldn't do that anymore. She would prove herself to him. Then she would be worthy of his friendship.

Yeah, she thought. She'd learned from her mistakes. Maybe she'd teach him something, for once.

**Yup, definitely like this better. I think my writing style has really matured since August, when I originally wrote this. - I don't really expect to write anything about Naruto, but maybe I'll post the occasional drabble for this. :/ Sorry :x But don't give up on me yet! Sooner or later I'll pick up my lazy ass and write. **


	2. A Sakura Tree

**This is second in my series of Sakura oneshots. It is a set of six haikus I wrote for Creative Writing. It took about twenty minutes to write, but please, spend a few seconds to write a review. Thanks!**

**A Sakura Tree**

A sakura tree

Shaking in the cold night wind

Luminescent blooms.

She cries, knowing her

Lover will never return

To save her from her.

She screams, hating him

For breaking her fragile bones

Tears burning with hate.

She wants to tear him

To shreds, every last bit of

Flesh, ripped, torn apart.

He's too fast, too strong

He'd kill her in an instant

Without second thoughts.

She wants to die, but

She doesn't want to leave them

The ones who love her.

**I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this. I would absolutely LOVE it if you reviewed. please. I'm begging you. You can say _anything. _I really don't care. Even if it's totally irrevelant. See that little bit of blue type Below? It says 'Review This Chapter'? Yes. I want you to click on that and write _something_. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	3. Unwell

No, I'm not crazy. I'm just a little unwell, a little messed up inside, that's all. I created you all perfectly, to fit inside my perfect fantasy. It was black-and-white, perfectly safe and sane. But you all shattered it and broke me with your vile reality. I wish I could just brush you off, start over. It's not as easy as you think. You don't realise. This was my life that was burned, you know. You threw back the bones I gave you and shoved facts down my throat.

Naruto, Sai, you are true comforts in my life. Naruto, you've always told me you loved me in your not-so-subtle hints. Sai, your smartass comments are total comic relief, and your timing; your timing is quite uncanny.

But I hate myself for being weak, even though I seem strong. You all turned me inside out and black and white became a most terrifying shade of grey. Reality came crashing down on my head. I couldn't kill him, the teme. I know he's not the boy I loved, but it still hurts. In a sense, he was never the boy I loved, just a skeleton to build on, a model. A made up, perfect person to love. Only to have that exoskeleton ripped off and my heart crushed.

There must be someone out to get me. These things… they're happening because, as a child, I was a real snobby little brat. I'll admit that. I can't believe I was like that. But… does it have to be like this? Why is karma so cruel?

I know what you're thinking. All this lamenting over one stupid boy who had never shown any interest whatsoever in me? I'll tell you.

It's not just about him. But it started when he left. Then, I saw my friends. They were hurt. Badly. Some near death. You don't see what I see in the hospital. So much pain, and at the same time, so much joy. So many emotions… It's a lot. It's going to boil over soon… The present is hard to dwell on. The future… I don't even allow myself to even think that word. The past… it's like breathing after being underwater for a long time. It's the only thing that brings any relief in life. Whoever said 'Never dwell on the past' never lived in this world.

* * *

**After this, I'm going to do a lot of drabbles focused on Part 1 of Naruto and before that, starring Sakura, of course. A few might be Shippuden ones, as this is where all my Sakura drabbles are thrown. XD**


	4. A Thousand Years

To both, it has been a thousand years.

_[an eternity, even]_

She is no longer a child.

He is no longer recognizable.

_[What has become of him]_

She stares him down, like a teacher glaring at a misbehaving student. Something nags him at the edge of his mind.

_[Is that a pang of guilt]_

"So it's come down to this, huh?" He says, casually, as if the chaos below them is not happening.

"It hasn't come down to anything, Uchiha-san." The formality startles him, but he does not show it. He forgets about fighting her, curious of this new Sakura, so independent, so… simply so _different_.

_[So sudden what has happened]_

"You didn't have to do this. Any of this."

Uchiha-san does not look away, despite the venom dripping from her words, and the murderous glare she is giving him.

"You don't understand. He did it for you, all of you, needless as it was. Merciless manipulation."

Never had he imagined this defiance from anyone,

_[Except the foolish one]_

least of all her. She grabs a fistful of the collar of his shirt and pulls him down until they are nose-to-nose.

"You're an idiot, you know that? You fell for the tricks of a man that even a child would be wary of," she snarls. His expression does not change.

_[Oh Sakura-chan you don't understand]_

The saving grace of many cannot save this one.

They both know this.

If he were someone else, maybe he could love her. A thousand images flash though his mind of what could be. If he were anyone but him.

_[if, if, if]_

"Well? Don't you have anything to say? Say something!" She is trying hard not to let tears fall.

_[The unspent tears of anger and grief caused by _you_, _Uchiha-san_] _

He decides to humor her.

"Sakura-chan… it's been so long…"

She can see the mocking laughter in his eyes. His hand moves to touch her face, but she grabs his wrist. "This isn't funny! Look! Look at all you've done!"

"You have no idea the pain they caused him…"

"They're dead, idiot. You killed them. Why didn't you leave?"

"The villagers…they go on with their lives like nothing happened. They don't know how it _hurts_…"

"You say he did it for _us_. Why shouldn't they enjoy their continued freedom? Is that so wrong? No one knows this but you and now _me_. They don't know that. What the hell is wrong with you?" She throws down his wrist and pushes him away from her, and turns around, her back facing him.

"You don't understand."

She whirls around angrily, almost literally steaming with anger.

"What don't I understand, Sasuke? What _stupid_, _insane_ reason could you _possibly_ have that gives you the _excuse_ to destroy an entire _village_?!" Sakura's voice cracks on the last syllable. A few tears leak from the corners of her eyes. She lowers her head, too proud to let him see her cry. "Why don't you just _die?_"

"Hm?" He appears to have been ignoring her. She takes a step closer, he steps back.

"Just _die_, Sasuke. Die, disappear, _just leave the world alone_."

"You hate me that much, do you. Do you really think you know your feelings?" he says, as she closes her eyes to fight back more traitorous tears, "What if I really where just to-"

There is a loud _poof_, and he's gone. Sakura is immediately angry with herself for missing another opportunity to dispose of him.

_[What a nice, clean word for __**murder**__, Sakura-chan]_

Even more so, she hates him for trying to mess with her.

_**[Go ahead, Sakura-chan. Keep lying to yourself.]**_

* * *

**HEEEEEEEY YOOO (This is slightly AU. I didn't realise that until I read this over but whatever)**

**That was **_**so **_**not what I had in mind for the end of this. But nevertheless, it seems like the most appropriate ending. I was originally going to have him step back until he fell off (again with the falling. Sweet Jesus, Keagan), but, you know, you just gotta vary ending sometimes.**


End file.
